warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poolsky
Poolsky is a small, tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes, a pink nose, and a white underbelly, muzzle, and paws. The Glaze Of Stars Poolkit is first met when Amberflower, Honeypelt, and Fernheart and run into camp yowling that The Traitorous Group had taken over RiverClan. They say that the group had unleashed a full-out invasion on the clan, according to something they had found. At this, Fernheart pulls out the tortoiseshell bundle of fur from under her legs. Windleap jumps to the front of the crowd, claiming that she was a RiverClan kit. Honeypelt says that the kit was saved from the border, and told the grown cats a detailed account of the attack. Amberflower tells WindClan that the tortoiseshell kit's name is Poolkit, and that she should stay with WindClan until RiverClan is safe again. Cats begin to cry out insults at The Traitorous Group, and Poolkit becomes terrified. Ashrose, a young warrior, hisses at her clanmates to stop, for that they are scaring Poolkit. Reedfern smirks at her, and tells Ashrose that she can take Poolkit to go find Coalheart. Poolkit questions Ashrose where they are going when she picks her up, and Ashrose responds saying that she will be safe. The two cats begin to talk, Ashrose asking if Poolkit had any siblings. Poolkit says that she had two siblings, Flarekit and Rockkit, but she had lost them during the invasion after being tossed into a creek by a tortoiseshell. Poolkit is saddened by this. Ashrose begins to comfort her, licking her ears, before she falls asleep. Poolkit is half-awaken by Coalheart as he walks into the den, but slips back to sleep after he says that she can call him "Big Papa." Later, she is seen hanging around Ashrose, to visit her new kits, who would later be her foster sisters and foster brothers. Later, again It is noted she had her heart-broken by Adderflight, who shares interest in Amberflower, later, it is noted that Blizzardpaw shares an interest in Poolpaw, and Poolpaw is happy with Blizzardpaw, being friends. She is mentioned when Squirrelpaw asks to keep his crush on Poolpaw a secret, as Ashrose is really the only one who noticed. Trivia * When Poolkit tells Ashrose her siblings, she doesn't mention her older sister, Riverstorm. * It isn't mentioned in Chapter 12: Attacked that Poolkit, Flarekit, and Rockkit are the kits of Wavestar and Thrushfeather, but is revealed by the authors. * As of chapter twelve, Poolkit is unaware of Coalheart and Ashrose's relationship. * It is unknown if Poolkit will continue to call Coalheart "Big Papa.' * The tortoiseshell who tossed Poolkit into the creek has been stated to be Jill. * Poolkit was originally planned as a calico, but ended up as a tortoiseshell. * Ash thinks that she'll be friends with Adderflight, Willowtail, and Fennelwing. * The fact above was proven true as she had a crush on Adderflight for a while but Adderflight took an interest to Amberflower more than her, and it is suggested that the two had an argument. * Ash confirmed that Poolpaw has had crushes on Adderflight, Blizzardpaw, and Squirrelpaw. * If Poolpaw becomes mates with Squirrelpaw, she‘ll most likely have kits for dramatic effect. * Poolpaw will most likely friendzone Blizzardpaw. * It is noted that Poolpaw will probably take on Squirrelpaw as a mate, and is breaking the code. * She has a romance page with Squirrelpaw. Romance: Squirrelpaw and Poolpaw Category:WindClan Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:She-Cat Category:Warrior Category:The Season Of Sorrow Characters Category:The Legacy Saga